Dream on!
by LittleWasp
Summary: Sirius&Hermione // Los sueños no sólo son buen consuelo, a veces se pueden hacer realidad // Serie de drabbles para TEH Typewriter de LJ
1. Analízame

**Holitas! Nueva historia, nuevos drabbles, estos son para el reto de la comunidad "TEH Typewriter" de livejournal. Me inscribí con el claim Sirius/Hermione, porque me estoy obsesionando con esta pareja, van a ser 20 drabbles. Así que los dejo con el primero.**

**Disclaimer: **todo por amor al arte y ganas de divertirme y juntar a estos dos, lo conocido ya saben...de la inglesa esa...**  
Personaje:** Sirius/Hermione  
**Random:** #5. Ciudad en ruinas  
**Palabras:** 497  
**Rating:** PG

A leer!!

* * *

** Analízame **

Hermione solía analizar a las personas, pero no es algo que hiciera a propósito sino que inconscientemente cuando conocía a alguien comenzaba a fijarse en su forma de hablar, los gestos, los comentarios, todo; hasta que su subconsciente encontraba que sabía lo suficiente sobre tal o cual personaje. Pero cuando conoció a Sirius Black, algo extraño le había pasado, porque había captado una primera impresión que no dejaba de cambiar. Porque Sirius podía ser un inmaduro, y luego el hombre más serio del mundo, alguien con traumas infantiles y luego la alegría personificada. Ella quería entenderlo pero no podía es que ver a Sirius Black era como mirar a una _ciudad en ruinas_, una brillante y esplendorosa ciudad que había perdido su encanto bajo los embates de la guerra, pero que a pesar de todo seguía viviendo, porque su espíritu seguía allí.

Y por mucho que intentara no lograba saber que pensaba con certeza, aunque sabía que era sincero, y si llegaba a preguntárselo seguro contestaría; y también era bueno, pero cuando quería podía ser malo y cruel, y eso le hacía atractivo a los ojos de Hermione. Más atractivo que cualquier otro chico que conociera y eso le asustaba, porque él no era un chico, era un adulto, el padrino de su mejor amigo que tenía como mínimo veinte años más que ella, pero tenía un magnetismo especial. Hermione ya no sabía si era ese afán de estudio que la caracterizaba o en realidad le atraía de una forma más…sexual.

Mas por mucho que Hermione lo meditara y lo pensara, y no se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza, él vivía ajeno de sus tribulaciones de adolescente confundida y ella lo sabía, por eso se recriminaba el seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y se enrabiaba con ella misma cuando se descubría observándolo detenidamente en la cena o buscando una oportunidad para estar en los mismos espacios.

Simplemente no se dio cuenta cuando ya dejó de ser una búsqueda de conocimiento y pasó a intentar un acercamiento, buscando su mirada o intentando una conversación. Se estremeció cuando Sirius rozó su mano al tomar el plato, despertó de su ensoñación y quedó mirando sus dedos como si nunca los hubiese visto. Comenzó a comer sin quitar la vista de su plato, sentía que ese roce había sido como un atrevimiento y que todos en la mesa la observaban pero cuando levantó los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que nadie se fijaba en ella, nadie excepto Sirius y ese descubrimiento que primero la tomó por sorpresa, la hizo saber que quizás ella no era la única que estaba buscando respuestas, que tal vez alguien también quería entenderla a ella.

* * *

**Bueno, feo, malo, bonito, asqueroso, nanai, excelente, wuacala, lindo? **

**Dime lo que piensas en un review!! **

**Saludos!**


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer: obviamente todo lo que les suene de algo no es mío, es de Rowling la Warner o lo que sea. **

**Tema:** #12. Estrepitoso fracaso  
**Palabras: **631**  
Rating: **PG**  
**

A leer!

* * *

**Sueños **

Sirius siempre quiso tener una familia, no como su familia, sino una como la de James, donde los padres apoyaran a sus hijos y les dieran la posibilidad de elegir y tomar decisiones, una donde la pareja se amara incondicionalmente. Sirius quería una familia unida por la confianza y el cariño, pero no todo resulta como uno quiere y él lo sabía muy bien. La única mujer que había amado como corresponde lo dejó creyendo que era el asesino de James y Lily, pasó doce años encerrado en Azkaban donde claramente no iba a encontrar a su media naranja y ahora que era "libre" se sentía atraído por la persona más inverosímil, alguien que nunca se fijaría en él.

Padfoot en sus tiempos mozos podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, pero nunca llegó a fijarse en alguien menor que él, al menos, no tan menor. Ahora no sabía si era el encierro o que apenas había conocido a un par de mujeres solteras pero se sentía terrible e irremediablemente atraído por aquella muchacha amiga de su ahijado.

Hermione Granger era una bruja excepcional, muy inteligente, lista, bonita, simpática y menor de edad. Cualquier hombre podía quedar prendado de ella, empezando por aquel pelirrojo que la seguía a todas partes, aquél jugador de quidditch (Harry se lo había comentado alguna vez) y él, un fugitivo de la justicia, un viejo.

Sirius sufría en Grimmauld Place, porque no sabía si obviar sus sentimientos y mantenerse lejos de ella o lanzarse a la aventura e intentar conquistarla, ésta última era la posibilidad que iba ganado, es que él era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones, por eso de vez en cuando buscaba una conversación, un pequeño roce o una caricia bien intencionada. Las últimas semanas hablaban más, Hermione había encontrado en él un amigo en quién podía confiar y a quien pedir consejo y a Sirius eso le hacía ilusión.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, descubrió que sus sueños de amor, familia, casa y un perro estaban demasiado lejos de hacerse realidad. La chica llegó con los ojos llorosos a la habitación donde mantenía a Buckbeack.

-Ojalá Ron me entendiera como tú – la tenía abrazada y se le encogió el pecho cuando escuchó sus palabras, ojalá él fuera el joven Weasley. Hermione era sólo una adolescente y se sentía sola, tenía pocas amigas y todas tenían novios, Hermione quería alguien que la quisiera, que estuviese ahí para ella.

-Quizás no es Ron el indicado – le susurró mientras la mecía como a una niña pequeña – no te preocupes, vas a encontrar a alguien. Ella le miró con sus brillantes ojos, escéptica.

Y Sirius sintió la enorme necesidad de demostrarle que alguien la quería, se acercó lo suficiente a su cara, con su nariz tocó una de sus lágrimas, despacio se aproximó a sus labios y se apoyó en ellos, suave. Se alejó con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, cuando levantó la mirada la vio desconcertada frente a él.

-Hermione…

La muchacha se levantó y salió de la habitación, lo dejó con mil palabras en la garganta, con todos sus sentimientos en su corazón cansado, con las manos temblorosas por el _estrepitoso fracaso_. No se atrevió a buscarla de nuevo, y parecía que ella tampoco quería saber de él, era mejor así, no quería escucharla decir que no lo quería, por lo menos podría seguir soñando con su familia perfecta, con el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Ahahaha! estúpida Hermione, yo también la odié, no se que me pasó cuando escribí esto pero bueno...es lo que me dice el muso que escriba. Tengo que agradecerles sus reviews de verdad, me dan más ánimo para seguir escribiendo.** **Gracias Jane Black, carla daniela, emeraude.lefey, anazkyf, MissBlack91 y todos los que han pasado a leer solamente. Algunas aclaraciones, son viñetas así que no creo que haya continuidad entre las historias, y por eso son cortitas también, aunque seguro que por ahí sale una más larga o en una de esas me emociono y me da por continuar con alguna. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo drabble, no me maten por hacer sufrir a Sirius xD.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Sin título

**Hooli! Hoy día vengo con algo más animado **

**Disclaimer: **Sirius y Hermione y los otros personajes conocidos no son míos.  
**Tema:** #10. Jugar al escondite  
**Título:** sin título  
**Palabras:** 839  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o **

Estaba en un armario, pequeño, pequeñísimo donde apenas cabía un par de escobas y baldes, pero además de los útiles de aseo estaba ella, que ocupaba definitivamente más espacio que una palo de escoba y Sirius Black, que al parecer estaba recuperando su peso en Grimmauld Place. Hermione apenas respiraba y el olor del polvo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Estaban medio sentados, o medio parados, algo intermedio, él apoyado en una pared, ella apoyada en él y los trapeadores y escobillones apoyados en ella.

-¿Cómo sabemos cuando podemos salir? – susurró la chica.

-Shhh – Sirius la hizo callar mientras aguzaba el oído – no queremos que nos pillen ¿recuerdas? –dijo apenas emitiendo sonidos.

La idea había sido del Arthur, el padre de Ron, que alegando sobre la tensión en la casa propuso que se relajaran un poco jugando a algo, monopoly propuso ella, no porque era estresante, una partida de gobstones dijo Ron, no porque no podrían jugar todos, ajedrez pidió Ginny, sólo dos jugarían y era lento y se pensaba mucho. Hasta que a Tonks se le ocurrió_jugar al escondite. _

Harry estaba contando en la puerta de la cocina y ella salió disparada al armario que había visto un par de días antes en el segundo piso, pero justo cuando iba entrando también lo hizo Sirius y cuando escucharon que Harry gritó "salí", el hombre no le dio tiempo de decir nada y cerró la puerta como pudo tras ellos. Luego de comprimirse y acomodarse habían llegado a la situación actual.

-No debiste haber entrado también, eres muy grande para un armario – reclamó Hermione mientras se restregaba la nariz porque le picaba.

-Eso no importa¿por qué te molestas tanto?, es para relajarnos – soltó algo parecido a una risa.

-Tú vives relajado – bufó. Sirius le caía bien, pero le molestaba de vez en cuando esa actitud de joven rebelde, porque ya no era joven y no podía ser rebelde, bueno también podía llegar a molestarla cuando le quitaba su escondite al jugar a las escondidas.

-Estás molesta porque te quité TU armario – gorjeó Sirius adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¡No¡Sí! O sea… yo lo ví primero

-Estás siendo infantil

-¡Yo no soy infantil!

-Yo lo ví cuando era un niño, hace treinta años, yo lo ví primero y ésta casa la heredé y todo en ella es MÍO – se burló.

-Ahora tú eres el infantil

-¡Yo no soy infantil!

Se quedaron callados cuando escucharon algo caerse, pisadas rápidas de alguien corriendo, un grito de mujer y a Harry "¡Pillada Tonks!". Ambos respiraron aliviados como si sus vidas corrieran peligro.

-Si nos pillan será por tu culpa – murmuró Sirius

-¿Qué¡Tú eres el que está haciendo escándalo!

-Shhhhhhh – se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No me hagas callar – intentó levantarse un poco porque ya resbalaba.

-Estás en mi armario, así que harás lo que yo diga – acomodó su espalda en la pared del famoso armario.

-¡Tú no me mandas! – casi gritó la muchacha

Hermione se cruzó apenas de brazos en el reducido espacio tratando de mostrar todo su disgusto por la actitud que había tomado Sirius. Lo logró, pero terminó con un trapero en la cabeza mientras seguía reclamando. Black empezó a reírse de forma extraña y terminó resbalando hasta quedar sentado en una caja y se llevó a Hermione con él, que quedó encima de él y en el suelo a la vez.

-¡Y me dices a mí que me calle!

-¡Sí¡Cá-lla-te! – remarcó el hombre cada sílaba

-No voy a hacer lo que tú me dices.

-Habla

-Tú… - La chica quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Así te ves más linda – Sirius le guiñó un ojo haciendo que enrojeciera. Y ella siguió quejándose de lo molesto que era estar con él en un armario, todo por jugar a las escondidas y además nunca sabrían cuando terminaba el juego. Sirius se estaba desesperando, definitivamente esa chica sabía cómo agotar la paciencia de un hombre, y a él le gustaba ganar y no le gustaba que lo retaran y que le hablaran histéricamente en susurros a un par de centímetros de su cara. Así que poniendo una mano en su nuca, la besó.

Cuando Harry abrió el armario encontró a Hermione tratando de estrangular a su padrino por alguna razón desconocida y que prefirió obviar por la cara de furia de su amiga. Además de perder, Hermione tuvo que aguantar que Sirius le cerrara un ojo o le mandara besos cuando nadie lo veía, porque Sirius Black sabe que a ella le ha gustado y tiene que recordarle que él ganó esa discusión. Y a Hermione se le enrojece el rostro de rabia y vergüenza, porque le ha gustado y pareciera que él lo sabe.

**o0o0o0o0o **

* * *

**Les gustó!? Bue...a mí sí xD lo escribí super rápido y me gustó bastante porque al fin y al cabo Hermione tiene apenas 15 y Sirius bueno a él le cortaron la vida a los 20 o 21 y supongo que a esas edad todavía era bastante niño chico y por eso sigue así ahora, me gusta verlos jugando y siendo infantiles xD, en fin espero sus comentarios. Gracias por los reviews que han dejado DarkSweetness, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, anazkyf, carla daniela, naduu, Jane Black y MissBlack91. Y a los lectores anónimos que pasan por aquí. **

**Saludos!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!  
**


	4. Molestoso

**Tema:** #11. Isla desierta  
**Título:** Molestoso  
**Palabras:** 598  
**Rating:** PG

A leer!

* * *

**oOo Molestoso oOo  
**

Hermione entró como un huracán a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, sí, aunque parezca raro la chica gruñó. La pelirroja la miró sorprendida e interrogante, mientras ella empezaba a despotricar en contra de algo o alguien sin siquiera mirarla.

-Como si una tuviera que aguantarle todo… ¡Já¡¿Qué se ha creído?! – y así continuaba obviamente sin ninguna palabrota, porque Hermione Granger no ocupa palabras soeces por muy disgustada que esté. Cuando ya estaba pateando el suelo la colorida decidió intervenir.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

La castaña pegó un brinco, no había visto a Ginny, estaba demasiado ofuscada. Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse para poder hacer un relato objetivo (según ella) de lo que sucedía.

-Lo que pasa, es que Sirius Black me ha llamado tonta – lo dijo como si fuera la mayor ofensa a su persona – ¡A mí¡Cómo si él fuera la inteligencia en persona!

-¿En serio¿Por qué? – Ginny podía ser muy cotilla de vez en vez.

-Estaba con los chicos conversando en la cocina sobre un objeto que nos llevaríamos a una _isla desierta…_entonces yo dije que me llevaría un libro, uno grande eso sí, para que durara, los chicos se lo comentaron a Sirius y el dijo que sólo una persona muy tonta se llevaría un libro a una isla desierta cuando se podía llevar su varita mágica y tener todo lo que quisiera – la chica dijo todo muy rápido y Ginny tuvo que aguantarse para no reír. - ¡¿Qué?!

-Que no es para tanto, seguro lo decía solo para molestarte – soltó una risita – además tienes que reconocer que tiene razón, no pensarás sobrevivir de papel.

-Más encima después me dijo que yo no tenía sentido del humor – dijo frunciendo el ceño e ignorando de nuevo a su amiga – y yo sí tengo sentido del humor.

Hermione siguió hablando sobre lo inteligente que ella era y también sobre su gran y desarrollado sentido del humor, y criticando a los magos adultos que se dedicaban a molestar a adolescentes, a la inmadurez de Sirius y su manía de hacerla enojar. Porque últimamente Black siempre la hacía enojar, era como que buscaba la oportunidad para decirle alguna pesadez y Hermione Granger no tenía porqué aguantar a nadie que la anduviese provocando.

-Ese…ese…energúmeno tiene algo contra mí – ahora pasaba por la etapa de la autocompasión.

Ginny la seguía mirando como si no tuviera remedio, durante la última semana había tenido que escuchar al menos una vez al día la interminable lista de defectos del padrino de Harry después de que a éste se le ocurría dirigirle la palabra a Hermione. Y aunque era su amiga, todo tiene su límite y la hermana de Ron no era exactamente paciente, definitivamente la situación le estaba agotando la paciencia, así que decidió decirle claramente a Hermione lo que pensaba.

-Tengo una teoría – empezó a decir mientras Hermione seguía refunfuñando – te enojas por estupideces – pareció captar su atención – igual que cuando te gustaba mi hermano.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció furiosamente, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque Ginny había escapado.

Desde ése día buscaba a Sirius aunque fuera para que la molestara, porque se veía realmente lindo cuando sonreía al burlarse de ella.

* * *

**Les gustó? Bueno no es un Sirius/Hermione en toda regla...es como no sé, pero decidí subirlo igual, es lo que hay. además es como tierni xD. Gracias por sus reviews y saludos a los lectores anónimos.**

**Aparte de todo, quiero solidarizar con las escritoras que están siendo plagiadas actualmente, por ChuchaBlacky en esta misma web, sus justificaciones son inaceptables a mi parecer, cada autor pone mucha dedicación a sus fics como para que alguien los cuelgue con su nombre y sin pedir permiso, por mucho que sea internet y puedas hacer lo que quieras, en la comunidad de fanfics y del fandom todos tenemos un mínimo de respeto por los compañeros, y con mayor razón si los admiras.**

**Saludos! **


	5. Hold me

**Disclaimer: Rowling y la Warner y que se yo quien más tiene derechos, yo por el contrario no poseo nada (triste o no? xD) **

**Tema:**#18. Estrellas fugaces**  
Título:** Hold me**  
Palabras:**831**  
Rating:**PG

* * *

**Hold me **

A ella le atraían su fuerza, sus modos bruscos, los misterios que llevaba con él, esa barba de un par de días que hacía ver su rostro duro y adulto. Quizás sólo porque era mayor le atraía.

A él le llamaba la atención su perspicacia, su madurez, esa razón de adulta encerrada en el cuerpo de una jovencita. Le producía curiosidad (esa podría ser la palabra) saber si esos labios besaban con el mismo fervor con el que defendían cada idea.

No le gustaban los niños, no los de su edad porque eran solo niños y tal vez por eso se fijó en él, porque estaba segura que aunque pelearan y discutieran él podría contenerla, él podría ganarle en una discusión, podría abrazarla y ella sentirse protegida. Ella quería un hombre, porque ella no era una niña, era una mujer.

Pero no se atrevería a besarla, porque al final los años no habían pasado en vano y algo había aprendido sobre la sensatez, en vez de eso la escuchaba hablar sobre política en la sobremesa después de la cena y se enojaba con ella por no ser una muchacha como le correspondía y haber crecido lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Entonces le hace un comentario que difícilmente ella podrá contradecir y la joven apreta los labios, lo piensa y le contesta; sigue siendo tan adulta que le resulta increíble y desagradable, desesperante e interesante.

Y siempre tiene algo para contradecirla, para ir en su contra y le cuesta contestarle sin resultar demasiado violenta, en realidad le cuesta encontrar algo para responder. Le agrada, aunque todos crean que le molestan inmensamente los comentarios de él, se siente bien que alguien tenga la misma fuerza que ella para decir lo que piensa, que no se quede aceptando lo que otros dicen y que la desafíe, incluso que secretamente la convenza. Pero si llega a estar sola con él no sabe de qué hablar, no sabe que decir y se siente estúpida y pareciera que a él no le interesa conversar con ella. Le gustaría simplemente abrazarlo y saber si es cierto que él la puede sostener, que la apretaría con más fuerza de la necesaria, que sentiría su respiración en el cuello y le hablaría bajo y ronco al oído, tal como ella imagina. Es que si apenas sabe de que hablar sin sentirse tonta, hacer algo así sería demasiado para alguien como ella, tendría que estar ebria o bajo la mismísima maldición imperius.

- ¿Te gusta el café? – la tetera chillaba que el agua estaba lo suficiente caliente, Hermione había repasado mil veces en su mente las cuatro palabras que dijo para llamar la atención de Sirius que parecía concentrado en un crucigrama de El Profeta. El hombre levantó la mirada y la vio con el café en una mano y una taza en la otra, sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo en el periódico. La chica atendió la tetera, sirvió un par de tazas de café. La mano le temblaba.

Ella olía y esperaba, soplaba un poquito, lo probaba con la cuchara. Él bebía a grandes tragos, parecía no quemarse, sin soltar la taza escribía "boggart" y luego se tomaba todo lo que quedaba de café.

Ella pensaba una y otra vez una frase coherente que decir. El no quería decir nada, porque no quería escucharla hablar como adulta, porque su subconsciente lo convencería de que si hablaba así, no era tan joven como para no poder acercarse con intenciones que sobrepasan la amistad, esas que no tiene hacia nadie desde hace años. Y para Hermione él es todo un misterio, porque no le habla, porque no sabe que podría estar pensando y se dice a sí misma una y otra vez que es ridículo que piense en el padrino de su mejor amigo de la forma en que piensa, de esa forma que le daría vergüenza contar.

Y se pierden de nuevo.

No sabe que después se arrepentiría. De sentirse tonta, y que se sentiría aún más estúpida por no haberse lanzado a sus brazos, sin hechizos ni alcohol, que ella era la única que podía descubrir como era un abrazo de Sirius Black. Y se hubiese sorprendido, porque la hubiese sostenido con suavidad como si se fuera a quebrar pero con la fuerza justa, habría respirado en su boca, no en su cuello y lo que tuviera que decir se lo diría con la mirada porque no pararía de besarla por nada del mundo. Pero ahora ni todas las _estrellas fugaces_ del universo podrían cumplir su deseo.

•·.·´¯·.·•

* * *

**Uno medio tristón, pero igual va con cariño porque no es mi culpa, es culpa de Rowling que se le ocurrió matar a Sirius, nunca se lo perdonaré. Estaba pensando que podría ser la continuación del primero o no? lo dejo a su gusto. Y eso de que Hermione no sepa que decir quizás es raro y no va mucho con ella pero es que por lo menos a mi siempre me pasa lo mismo y se lo traspasé (cosas que pasan) espero que no haya quedado muy mal.  
Gracias lectores por pasar por aquí. Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta.**


	6. Sin título 2

**Tema:** #19. Iceberg a la deriva  
**Palabras:**775  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

No confiaba en Sirius, no porque pensara que tenía malas intenciones, sino porque sabía que era impulsivo y no pensaba mucho antes de actuar, no creía que fuera capaz de proteger a Harry. Para alguien tan estructurada como Hermione, el padrino de Harry era como un tiro al aire, como un _iceberg a la deriva _que hacía más mal que bien cuando chocaba con alguien. Tal vez, era un pensamiento un poco cruel, pero ella era realista y siempre que se referían a la seguridad de su amigo intentaba ser lo más objetiva posible.

Hermione también sabe que Harry sí que confía en él, por eso se calla sus preocupaciones, pero a veces se le escapa alguna frase cargada de sensatez que su amigo prefiere ignorar.

- Hermione ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Sirius no esperó que le contestara y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar de la mansión.

Ella nunca hablaba con Sirius, en realidad no sabría que decirle, sentía que eran inmensamente diferentes y que seguro no tenían nada en común. Con un gesto de extrañeza se levantó y lo siguió. El hombre estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentó esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero siguió de pie.

- No es necesario que trates de desacreditarme con Harry – directo.

Hermione recordó la conversación que esa mañana había tenido con Harry. Sirius quería que salieran (sin decirle a nadie por supuesto), Ron se había enterado y estaba empezando a preocuparse por eso prefirió recurrir a ella.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Sólo le dije que no es una buena idea que salgan de la casa.

- Y agregaste que era irresponsable e inmaduro sólo como anécdota.

Sarcasmo, la chica le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba molesto, quizás no debió decirle eso a Harry pero era la verdad y poco le importaba si le molestaba a Sirius Black.

- No. Lo dije porque es verdad, porque lo pondrías en peligro innecesariamente.

- Podrías tener la educación para decirme lo que piensas de mí a la cara – Hermione se sorprendió cuando creyó ver decepción en él, pero su actitud no le gustaba y en realidad estaba empezando a cansarse de la conversación a pesar de no haber intercambiado más de un par de oraciones.

- Creo que eres inmaduro e irresponsable, que no le tomas el peso a las cosas que pretendes hacer, que eres impulsivo y obstinado. Creo que sólo pondrías en peligro a tu ahijado.

A Sirius no era la primera vez que le decían algo así, de hecho casi todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se lo habían dicho. Pero ella se lo dijo a Harry, y aunque sabía que probablemente era verdad, tenía la esperanza de que el chico tuviera una mejor opinión de él.

- Jamás lo pondría en peligro.

- Eso es justo lo que haces cuando le dices que salgan a escondidas – soltó Hermione perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Se levantó, quería terminar esa conversación.

- Sólo se lo dije porque estar encerrado y sin saber nada definitivamente no le hace nada bien – le respondió con los dientes apretados.

La joven bufó, esa excusa era… patética.

- ¡No lo haces por él¡Lo haces por ti¡Tú eres quien no soporta estar aquí, no metas a Harry en tus traumas¡Si quisieras protegerlo nunca propondrías algo así!

- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí – el hombre respiró hondo - No tienes por qué hablar así¿acaso te crees su madre?

- Pues tú no eres su padre.

Hermione se arrepintió de lo que dijo en menos de un segundo, cuando miró al hombre a los ojos estuvo segura de que la golpearía. La tomó por los hombros con excesiva fuerza, con una desesperación pintada en la cara, con la mirada brillante de quien aguanta las lágrimas por orgullo. Ella sintió como trataba de explicarle, de contarle, de hacerla entender, pero no podía porque Hermione no tenía idea de cómo había sido la vida de Sirius Black y lo más probable es que nunca lograra comprenderlo al fin.

Solía recordar ese momento últimamente, ahora que terminaba la guerra y que él ya no estaba. Era el momento de recordar a los caídos y Hermione guardaba en su memoria esa cara que le dice que hasta el fin de los días un perro negro y lanudo cuidaría del niño que vivió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o **

* * *

**Hoola, no me convence el drabble pero no encontraba que era lo que no me convencía como para cambiarlo así que quedó tal cual, espero sus críticas. Ah! y disculpen la demora, anduve dejando botadas mis tablas pero volveré lo prometo xD. Saludos! gracias por leer. **


	7. Imposible

**Tema: **#3. Agua y aceite

**Título: **Imposible

**Palabras: **933

**Rating: **PG

oOoOo-OoO-oOoOo

* * *

**Imposible**

Hermione andaba enojada con todo el mundo, sin ninguna razón que el resto de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place pudiese identificar (o quisieran aceptar). Ginny había tratado de animarla y Harry también, Ron logró que todo se fuera directamente a la punta del cerro cuando exclamó cerca de ella… "¡debe andar con el periodo!". A partir de ese momento la chica lo miraba con rabia y no se acercaba a ellos.

-No deberías enojarte con ellos.

Se había demorado lavando su plato y antes de que pudiera escapar quedó sola con Sirius Black en la cocina. Sopesó sus posibilidades: darse la vuelta y salir de ahí ignorándolo, quedarse en la cocina totalmente indiferente a lo que él pudiera decirle o contestarle.

-Tú sabes porqué me enojo – le respondió sin mirarlo, sin voltearse siquiera.

Sí, él sabía que le pasaba a Hermione, también sabía que era por su culpa que ella estaba molesta con sus amigos (especialmente el pelirrojo) y por supuesto tenía claro que si quisiera podría hacer volver a la chica que todos conocían.

-No trates tan mal a Ron, también lo pasa mal… - se apoyó con rabia en el borde del lavaplatos, como podía decirle eso – tal vez si te acercaras a él de otra forma.

-¡Yo no quiero nada con Ron! – al fin se volteó. Sus ojos brillaban, porqué justo él le decía eso.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo, con un gesto que recordaba a su amigo James pero que en él tenía más de desesperación, mucho más. No le era fácil hablar con ella, no sería fácil hacerla entender que su lugar era junto al joven Weasley, que aunque no se diera cuenta aún, harían muy buena pareja. Era una tarea tremenda considerando lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser… casi como él mismo, un poco más racional eso sí.

-¿Sabes que todos los días le pregunta a Harry qué hace mal? que ha venido…

-No quiero oírlo Sirius. No de ti – le interrumpió, lo sabía y no quería que él se lo dijera, porque no importaba todo lo que hablase de Ron ella jamás podría verlo como algo más que un amigo, y no importaba porque lo que sentía por Sirius no iba a desaparecer así de rápido.

-¿Qué quieres? – la chica pareció extrañada con la pregunta – ¿Que te diga que es mi culpa lo que te pasa ahora? Pues bien, me equivoqué e hice que ahora tu te confundas cuando todo estaba bien antes.

A Hermione se le hizo un rictus en los labios. Ella lo había besado, un impulso que no pudo controlar y Sirius que al principio pareció sorprendido luego le correspondió; llenó de ilusiones el corazón de Hermione con sus caricias un poco bruscas y desesperadas, para luego aclararle que eso había sido sólo un beso, un roce sin sentido al que se unió sin pensar, que buscara a alguien de su edad, que él no sentía más que un cariño fraternal hacia ella.

Luego estaba Ron, se le había ocurrido declararle su amor y su devoción justo en esos días. La muchacha desilusionada y dolida lo rechazó de la mejor manera apelando a la sensatez y amistad del pelirrojo. El problema surge cuando de alguna manera todos en Grimmauld Place se enteran de esto y entran en una pseudo campaña de apoyo a Ron como pretendiente. El resultado: Hermione enfurruñada con todos después de aguantar las indirectas bastante directas y los diversos intentos de dejarla a solas con el joven Weasley.

Harry y Ginny trataban de animarla pero no por eso dejaban de hablar de vez en vez de lo bueno que podía llegar a ser Ron y éste último había adoptado la actitud más infantil posible logrando sacar de sus casillas a la joven.

¡Tan difícil era entender que ella y Ron eran como _agua y aceite_!

-Yo no estoy confundida, me gustas – se volteó para terminar de enjuagar, estaba más triste que enojada – tal vez no debí fijarme en ti, pero me atraes y no puedo evitarlo. Está bien si no quieres nada conmigo, ¡pero no quiero que me presionen a estar con Ron!

Sirius la vió voltearse con los ojos llorosos, y se reprochó por haberse aprovechado de la situación. ¡Era tan sólo una niña! No podía negar que al saberse deseado por ella había echado a volar su imaginación, le encantaría estar con alguien, de hecho se sentía solo y tener una pareja sería una bendición; Hermione era una muchacha madura y agradable, podía conversar de todo con ella y se llevaban demasiado bien, sin contar que era atractiva y la idea de estar con alguien menor le hacía sentir menos viejo y desgastado de lo que se sentía cada día.

Obviamente le atraía, si no jamás hubiese correspondido a sus besos y caricias, pero era tan sólo una niña. La mejor amiga de su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo, Lily seguramente desde donde estuviera lo estaría mirando con reproche y además no quería traspasar los problemas de un viejo a una chica que tenía tanto por delante.

-Tienes razón – Hermione seguía conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos – no deberían presionarte por lo de Ron.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro largamente. Evaluando su posición, sus dudas, sus posibilidades.

-Tú no cambiarás de opinión ¿cierto? – la joven casi no respiraba, todavía tenía una mínima esperanza…

-No, tú no eres para mí.

Hermione lo dejó solo en la cocina. Y él se volvió a sentir viejo y corroído por el tiempo, oxidado, disperso… solo, igual que siempre, igual que hasta el fin de sus días.

oOoOo-OoO-oOoOo

* * *

Hola lectores, volví. Siii lo sé, soy lo desaparecida, pero no pude evitarlo...la inspiración no me visita durante las clases. Algo traté de hacer con este drabble que por muy corto que sea me costó todo el año escribir. Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, y espero subir otro par de viñetas antes de que termine el verano.


End file.
